Making The Bed
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne tries to make the bed, but try making the bed when Maureen is your girlfriend. Oneshot full of MoJo fluff!


**MoJo fluff.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making the Bed

Joanne tossed a clean black sheet in the air, and watched as it somewhat spread itself evenly across the queen-sized bed. She then walked around the bed making sure each corner was tucked in right, and getting as much creases out as possible. Once that was done, she put the pillow cases on the pillows, and tossed them on the bed.

Now all that was left was the big, white, fluffy duvet. As she bent over to pick it up, she heard the bed squeak, and wasn't surprised to see Maureen's body spread about.

"Maureen I'm trying to make the bed." Joanne said, with a hit of annoyance in her voice.

Maureen propped herself up on her elbow, now laying on her side, with her brown curls draping over her shoulders. "Why?"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

Maureen slightly smirked. "Because we are just going to mess it up again…if you know what I mean?"

Joanne shook her head in responds to her girlfriend's sexual mind. "Later tonight we will mess it up, right now I want it to look neat and clean."

Maureen pouted her lips together, and then started drawing invisible circles on the mattress. "Later tonight? Why not now?"

"Because I just cleaned half the apartment, while your lazy ass was sleeping on the couch. Therefore I smell like cleaning product and feel dirty. So I don't think sex is a good thing right now." Joanne explained.

A smiled tugged on Maureen's lips, as she reached out, and pulled the lawyer on the bed. "I like when you're dirty, and you love my lazy ass, therefore we should put aside the bed making, and make out in bed…and do other things."

Joanne laid next to Maureen, as the diva's hands tried to seduce her, by gently caressing her back, until they reached her lower back, and then finally found the entrance under the waist band of her pants.

Joanne moaned at the touch of cold hands on bare skin. Maureen smiled pleased with her seduction, so she leaned in to take it to the next level. Surprisingly before Maureen's lips could come in contact with the lawyers skin, Joanne managed to roll out of Maureen's embrace, and off of the bed.

Joanne stood up; straightening her shirt, and fixing her hair. "I said later."

Maureen laid flatly on her back, covering her face with her hands. "Come on Joanne, please!"

Joanne grinned to herself, enjoying the moment as the drama queen begged for her.

"I'll make the bed for you after." Maureen offered, as she traced circles on her own firm stomach.

Joanne just ignored her lovers pleads, as she grabbed the edge of the duvet, and flung it in the air, watching as it covered her girlfriends pouting face.

"Very funny Joanne." Maureen said sarcastically from under the blanket.

Joanne giggled. "I thought so."

"Well," Maureen began, as she searched for an opening. "I think this is funny." She finished, as she reached out and found what she was looking for, which was Joanne's arm.

Instead of fighting it, Joanne let herself be pulled under the covers, letting two small, but strong arms wrap around her.

"Maureen." Joanne giggled, as she felt an invading hand slip up the front of her shirt.

"I'm just trying to have some fun." Maureen said before she started placing, slow, soft kisses on the back of Joanne's neck. "And you know what I think?"

Joanne somehow turned around in Maureen's tight hold, now staring directly into lustful, but loving eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think since you cleaned the entire apartment, you should take a break, and play with me." Maureen answered, while adding a bonus answer by connecting her lips to Joanne's lips.

Joanne smiled into the kiss, while she wrapped her arms around Maureen, pulling her closer. After a few minutes they pulled away, but stayed close enough so they could nuzzle their noses together.

Joanne then pulled futher away, and slyly said, "I'd love to play with you, what game do you want to play? Monopoly, Checkers..."

Maureen let out a small giggle, her eyes full of desire, as she threw her right leg over Joanne's hip, taking full control of their bodies, flipping them over, so Joanne was now flat on her back, and Maureen was straddling her hips.

"I think you know what kind of game I want to play, and it is a dirty one." Maureen said with a gentle thrust of her hips. "It might get a little messy, but we both end up winning in the end, and we can play anywhere, but right now I perfer the bed."

Joanne raised her eyebrows in delight, enjoying the familiar weight on top of her, and the pleasant sensation running through her body.

"Well are you game?" Maureen asked, as she lowered her top half, so that her chocolate brown hair was brushing against Joanne's shoulders.

"I'm game." Joanne answered in a low voice, as she felt Maureen's tounge swirl up and down her neck.

"Good." Maureen said, after she pulled away, causing the lawyer to whimper at the sudden loss of contact. "Lets get this game going."

Maureen brought her hands to Joanne's side, slowly sliding them up, taking her shirt with her. Joanne let the shirt slip over her head, all the while she felt herself become more, and more aroused. After the shirt was gone, Maureen worked her mouth back on Joanne's neck, branding her with dark hickies.

After awhile Joanne felt like she had been dominated enough, so she took the game into her own hands by flipping their bodies over. This time Joanne was straddling Maureen, while at the same time she pinned Maureen's wrists to the bed.

Maureen let out a moan, as Joanne bit down on her bottom lip, roughly sucking, and pulling on it.

Twenty minutes later they both laid side by side, staring up at the ceiling.

"I never knew making the bed could be so much fun." Joanne said.

Maureen turned her head grinning. "We should make the bed all the time."

"Now remember you offered to make the bed if I played with you. Well I played so I expect to see a made bed."

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes, as she slowly shifted her body so she was closer to Joanne. "I will, but can we just snuggle first?"

Joanne nodded as she reached her arms out, pulling the brunette closer. "I love you after sex, you're all needy and stuff."

Maureen pouted. "You don't love me all the time?"

Joanne giggled bringing Maureen as close as she could. "Of course I love you all the time honeybear."

Maureen quickly kissed Joanne on the lips. "Well I love you all the time too, and I love when you coddle me."

Maureen nuzzled her nose in Joanne's neck, intertwining their legs so she was as close to Joanne as possible. After she pulled the covers over their bodies to block out the sudden chill. "Make sure to keep me warm too."

After Maureen finally settled into a comfortable position, Joanne did her best to snuggle her needy girlfriend. Loving the fact that at this moment, Joanne felt like the protector of outgoing, drama queen, fearless Maureen.


End file.
